Valentines
by Bookkbaby
Summary: InuKag, oneshot. The Jewel has been completed and Kagome returned to her home. What will InuYasha do with the Jewel and just how long will Kagome wait for him?


Disclaimer: I don't own. I make no money and have very little. Don't sue.

Kagome sighed, packing her things. The Jewel had finally been completed and Naraku had been killed. They had been extremely lucky not to suffer any losses- a few broken bones and concussions, but nothing that wouldn't heal. She looked at the completed Jewel that hung around her neck. The last thing that she would do here was give this to him. Inuyasha.

'There.' she thought, sitting back. The only thing left here was the Ramen she had brought for Inuyasha- that she would leave here. She hefted her backpack for the last time, and walked outside to face her friends. Each one had come to see her off.

"Bye Kagome-chan. I'll miss you so much..." Sango said tearfully, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. Kagome returned it warmly.

"I'll miss you so much too. I won't ever forget you." Kagome said, then broke the hug. Prolonged good-bye's would make this harder on them all. She stepped up to Miroku next.

"I'll miss you roo, Miroku-sama." she said, then hugged him. He hugged her back, and surprisingly didn't grope.

"I'll miss you. I will move on, but I will never forget." he said, breaking the hug. "Inuyasha shall miss you the most of us all, though, I believe." Kagome laughed, unaware of the muderous look that Inuyasha sent Miroku's way.

"Of course! You two have each other and will be married soon. Inuyasha has... Kikyo." There was a bit of a pause in Kagome's voice, but she brightened up. "Well, anyway, I think you'll miss me all the same. You all have each other, so I'll probably be the lon-" she cut herself off. She didn't need their pity- especially not now, not when she was about to leave. "You guys all have someone. Thanks for taking in Shippo, by the way." Miroku and Sango nodded together.

"I'll miss you so much Kagome!" Shippo wailed loudly, leaping onto her and sniffling. She looked shocked for a moment, but then her eyes softened.

"I'll miss you a lot too, Shippo-chan. I'll think about you every day." she promised. "If all goes well, then look for me in 500 years." She gently pried the kit off of herself and placed him on the ground. "Goodbye." Lastly, she went up to Inuyasha. She knew he didn't like big mushy shows of emotion, so she just hugged him quickly, pulling away just as she fully grasped him.

"I'll miss you a lot too, Inuyasha. Maybe you could look for me in 500 years as well." She carefully slipped the Jewel over his head, then slipped the rosary off on the way up. "I trust you'll know what to do with the Jewel." she said. "I trust you." She looked at all of her friends one last time.

"I'll miss all of you. Goodbye." she said quickly, eyes tearing up. She turned and ran for the well, the big backpack slowing her down somewhat. Within seconds, she had jumped in the well and was gone for good. Sango broke down crying. Miroku set a comforting arm on her shoulder, rubbing it up and down. He couldn't disguise the pained look in his own face, though. Shippo was wailing like there was no tomorrow, small drops falling from his face and forming small puddles on the grass below him.

Inuyasha stared down at the Jewel, shocked. This is what teh whole quest had been for... but...

'What the hell am I supposed to do with it?' he thought, ripping it off of his own neck and turning it around in his hands. It was pure- perfectly so. Kagome had done it, the day after the battle.

"Inuyasha." A voice startled him out of his thinking. His hand closed around the Jewel quickly.

"What?" he snapped, looking at Miroku angrily. Miroku simply stood there.

"I hope you know what you want to do with that?" he asked, nodding at the Jewel. Inuyasha growled. "Sango and I will be going to rebuild and repopulate-" he was smacked with Sango's boomerrang here, her face flaming. Miroku smiled and shook it off. "- the demon slayers village." He turned to Sango. "My my, you must be getting to like my comments. That barely had any force behind it!" he said. Sango managed a decent impression of a growl. Miroku just smiled and yanked her close.

"Loved the growl..." he said, kissing her. Sango laughed and kissed him back. Inuyasha cleard his throat. Miroku and Sango broke apart.

"I don't have a fucking clue what to do with the Jewel. The only thing I want is for Kikyo to be at rest. That means I have to go with her... I have no use for this." He casually tossed the Jewel at Miroku's feet. "Bye, guys. I'll see you in my next life, if I get that." Miroku looked at the Jewel for a moment before calling out his friend's name.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha halted, not turning around.

"What?" he asked.

"If you truly do not wish to go with Lady Kikyo, there is another way for her to be put to the rest she deserves." Inuyasha turned around, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. His shocked look was quickly replaced by anger.

"Damnit monk! Why didn't you say something when Kikyo was first brought back to life?" Miroku clamly watched as his best friend grabbed teh front of his robes and lifted him in the air with one arm.

"Inuyasha, please calm down. I didn't want to mention this to you- I didn't want to know if you'd rather go with Kikyo or stay with the living." Inuyasha set Miroku down, but looked deep into the monk's eyes.

"Can you please put her to rest? She deserves no less." Miroku shot Sango a perplexed look.

'Inuyasha said 'please'?' Sango thought, amazed. Shippo was shocked.

"Inuyasha! Why are you being so polite?" he asked. He was bonked on the head for his question.

"I'll do it. But I want to know something in return- why are you so anxious to stay with the living now? What will your wish be on the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha growled, but Miroku didn't back down.

"None of your damn business!" he said, bending down to grab the Jewel and stick it in the front of his gi.

"I want to know too. We spent years of our lives helping you reconstruct the Jewel. What will it be used for? Becoming a full demon? A full human? What?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then Sango.

"It's really nothing for you to be concerned about. It's my choice. She gave it to me, okay? She wanted me to have it!" Inuyasha said, deliberatly not saying Kagome's name. Miroku nodded, sudden understanding passing over his features.

"Ah. She gave you what you wanted in the beginning of the journey, but took what you wanted at journey's end." Sango looked at Miroku, then Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to have frozen.

"What's it to you!" he snarled, pulling back. Shippo looked up, confused.

"Huh? Inuyasha... what do Sango and Miroku mean and why are you-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said. Miroku stepped closer to his friend, concerned.

"Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha, turned and walked into the forest quickly.

"Leave me alone." he shouted to them. Miorku moved his hand from where his friend had just been. Sango looked at Inuyasah's retreating back sadly.

"He's closing up again."

"Aa." Miroku said softly. "Just like Lady Kagome and Lady Kaede had told he was... before Kagome came..."

As Inuyasha walked away, he heard his friend's comments. The thought nearly stopped him cold.

'Heh, just like I used to be, huh? They don't know the half of it...' Inuyasha found a decently tall tree and hopped up to the higest branch that would support him.

He had just lost Kagome, the only women that (and he'd only admit this to himself) he had truly loved besides his mother. All he had left was a tiny pink Jewel. A Jewel that could grant one wish.

'Maybe I should wish for her to live here, with me.' He shook his head. 'That wouldn't work! She'd be too unhappy- she probably hates me. She wouldn't live as long as me, anyway. I can't wish for her to live as long as I because- in 500 years- I'll be an old half-breed and she'll still be young and will outlive me by a long shot. What am I supposed to do?' The Jewel glowed bright then, as if it was trying to say something.

"Hey, maybe it can help. Who the hell am I kidding? It's an object..." he said, taking teh Jewel out.

'I am not an object.' Inuyasha nearly dropped the Jewel.

"What the fuck!" he said, startled.

'I am Midoriko. I can help you make your wish, if you so desire.'

"Midoriko, huh? Listen, I can't talk- my problem's a bit big." he said.

'No problem is too big for me. Speak.' Unwillingly, he found himself talking about every last detail of his problem. He glared murderously at the face reflected in teh Jewel.

"You did that, didn't you?" he accused. She nodded, smiling.

'I'm used to dealing with stubborn people. You're solution is simple. Make her into a hanyou, like you.'

"No way! I am not doing that unless Kagome wants me too. She shouldn't have to deal with this." Inuyasha said instantly.

'Then ask her.'

"She's 500 years in the fucking future! How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he demanded, but Midoriko just looked thoughtful.

'You may pass through the well there once more, and back once more. There is power enough left in the well for that. Be done before tomorrow's dawn, however, or you will be stuck wherever you are.'

"Why didn't you just say so?" Inuyasha asked, shoving the Jewel down his shirt. He was right next to the well before he recovered his senses. He stopped

"No, I'm not doing it. She's finally free of us- she should have a normal life." He slumped down next to the well, leaning his back against it. A soft jingling of metal warned him that someone was coming. He sniffed the air, tense, then relaxed as he recognized Miroku's scent.

"Hey Miroku. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"When do you want me to perform the ritual for Lady Kikyo? And have you decided on what wish you will make?" Inuyasha chose to answer the first question.

"Soon. Kikyo shouldn't be here- she has to ge where she belongs."

"And the wish?" Miroku prompted. "Might it have something to do with Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha shook his head before Miroku even finished asking the question.

"NO! It's none of your damn business anyway."

'Yes, he does want to wish for something for Kagome.' Midoriko said. Miroku looked around, lifting his staff and getting ready to slice things with it, if need be.

"Who was that?" he demanded, more to the forest than Inuyasha.

"It's the thrice-blasted Jewel." Inuyasha growled, reaching into his shirt and pulling it out. Miroku moved his staff back into regualr position and knelt next to Inuyasha.

"The Jewel?" he asked, looking into the depths of the pink crystal. A face appeared.

'I am Midoriko. Your friend here has a wish, but he insists that he have her permission before I grant it. The well is opne until dawn tomorrow so he can ask, but now he says he doesn't want to mess up her life.' Miroku nodded.

"That's very like him."

'I know. I figured that out. This 'Kagome' must be extremely important. More so than Kikyo.' Miroku smiled.

"Sango and I have known that for the longest time. So has Lady Kaede. The few who don't know are Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, and Shippo. Shippo's a bit young to know these things yet. Inuyasha must have figured that out a little bfore Lady Kagome left, or-"

"Would you quit talking about me as if I'm not here? I can hear you just fine!" Inuyasha said irritably. Miroku continued.

"-or just after she left. Kagome refused to believe he love dher." He sighed, almost as if upset by their stupidity. "Really, you'd think someone as intelligent as Lady Kagome would figure out that Inuyasha loved her-"

"I do not!" Inuyasha protested.

'You do. You know this. Quit playing pretend. You are no longer the hanyou that must keep people at arm's length for fear of being hurt. Kagome changed that.' Inuyasha growled at the Jewel.

"Go to her, Inuyasha." Miroku said, standing up and extending a hand to help his best friend up. Inuyasha stared at it.

'Go, Inuyasha. Tell her what you've been meaning too, and make your wish.' Midoriko said. Inuyasha accepted the hand and stood up. He turned and faced the well.

"You have about one hour until the sun rises, Inuyasha. Use the time wisely." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded, not looking back. He jumped into the well, uncertain of what he would find on the other side.

Kagome stared at the well. It hadn't even been a day, and already she missed them so much.

'I wish we never finished our journey. I could still be there... with him...' she thought. She leaned against the well, using to to support her arms and her arms to support her head.

"Inuyasha... I miss you so much..." she said, sighing. "But... then again, you do have Kikyo..." At the thought of the undead miko, Kagome started crying again. By now, Inuyasha had probably used his wish to fully resurrect her or something. She buried her face in her hands, tears dampening the material. She didn't notice the light from the well as Inuyasha emerged.

"Oi, why are you crying?" he asked her. Kagome looked up -or rather, lifted her head to peer into the well- and gasped.

"In- Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha jumped out.

"Yeah, so? Why were you crying?" Kagome was too shocked to say anything, so she just sat there staring at him. He seemed to become almost uncomfortable and looked away.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, suddenly worried about him. What if something had happened and he needed her help? "Is everyone okay?" Inuyasha nodded, not looking at her.

"I came to ask you something." he said, then suddenly sat down, cross-legged, across from her face looked deep into her eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked, feeling a if some comment was needed, that if she didn't say something Inuyasha would clam up.

"Well, what if I were to say that I'd fallen in love with someone, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but the only problem is that she'd die way before I would. I'd use the jewel to make myself human for her, but I'm not sure if she wants that. I'd use it to make her a hanyou, but I don't think she wants that either. What do you think? She- this girl- doesn't even know I love her. I don't want to ask her directly, because I don't want her to reject me." Kagome was thrown to the limits of depression and happiness with those words. Inuyasha was being so open with her! At the same time, it hurt- she could never be his, not with this other girl Inuyasha loved coming between them- as if Kikyo wasn't enough!

"I... I don't see how she could reject you, Inuyasha. If... if you... you know, really love her, then just tell her. Even if she doesn't like you now I- I'm sure she'll like you back in time." Kagome smiled thinly, with forced cheerfulness. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye before she could stop it. Inuyasha watched it fall, pain crossing his face, but he quickly hid it.

"You're... crying again." he said. Kagome reached a hand up to her face, wiping the tear away.

"I'm just tired. Really, I'm sleepy." she protested. Unbidden, more tears rolled down her face. She brushed them away frantically, but more just fell. She looked down, almost as if to hide her tears from the hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha felt a strange sort of happiness stir in him, but the deepest of pain as well. Kagome was crying- that hurt- but she was crying over a supposed rival in love- or was it too much to hope for? Maybe she was just crying because she couldn't come and see this 'new girl' or maybe she was happy for him? No, her scent was pure unhappiness.

"You are crying. Why?" he asked softly, his voice displaying a tenderness he had never shown to anyone before- except perhaps his mother. He himself had almost forgotten he had possessed this much gentleness.

"I'm not crying." she protested weakly, all but sobbing. His hardened his expression.

"You are crying- don't try to lie. I can smell it." he said. Kagome froze.

"So what?" she whispered, so softly his ears almost didn't catch it. "So what if I am crying?" she said a bit louder, looking at his face. Longing was written heavily in her features. "I'm just stressed out. I'll be fine." Privately she thought that she would never be okay as long as she remembered Inuyasha- and that would be until she died.

"Do you really think that I should tell the girl I love her? How am I supposed to do that? I know that she's being courted by others, and I haven't showed the slightest interest in her. I don't even know how to court someone properly." he said. Kagome looked back at the ground, smiling sadly and biting her lip.

"Yes. You should, Inuyasha. It's best if... if you do tell her. Most girls like being given flowers or being kissed when they're being told that you love them. If she has other suitors, then just try to be the best. Be everything you can be for her." she said.

"Oh? Is that so? I have no flowers, but are you sure that she'd like a kiss when I tell her I love her more than I treasure my life?" Kagome nodded, shutting her eyes tightly against the flow of tears. Suddenly, her head was gently but forcefully lifted up. The hand holding her chin slipped behind her head, holding the back of her neck as her lips were covered by what could only be Inuyasha's lips. His other hand went to the small of Kagome's back, pulling her closer.

Her eyes flew open.

Inuyasha was... he was kissing her!

Kagome's shock nearly prevented her from kissing back, but she met his lips with equal force and passion, taking a few moments to feel his lips, to revel in teh way the felt... the way he tasted...

His lips were so soft, but they were driven by rock-hard determination and honesty. It was a beautiful mix of softness and pressure. He was perfect... a great kisser.

He pushed his tongue gently against Kagome's lips. She opened them, her face getting slightly red. This was her first kiss... and with Inuyasha, the boy she'd loved for years! He drove into her mouth, engaging in a tongue-battle that left them both breathless. They finally had to pull apart- air was the main cause. Always good to have some of that every once in a while...

Inuyasha's lips may have pulled from Kagome, but his hands didn't. She was still pressed up against him, their faces an inch from each other.

"Like... that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, dazed.

"Exactly." she said, staring deep into his eyes, almost drowning in the endless ocean of love she saw there. For her? Or for the girl he was imagining?

"I... I don't know the words to say, but... I love you. They're just words, and they're not big enough or great enough to tell you exactly how I feel for you." Inuyasha said, looking down and flattening his ears against his head, as though to protect them from what he was expecting- a shout of disgust, maybe, or saying that she thought of himn as only a friend.  
The kiss she had given him? Maybe that was common in her time and people usually kissed others like that. Mayeb it didn't mean anything to her... Maybe she had really been struggling against him and he just thought she was kissing back...

He felt soft hands touch his ears, stroking them lightly. He looked up, careful to move only his eyes. The hand on his ears was treating them so gently... it felt nice. Really nice.

For a few seconds, Kagome felt frozen. Inuyasha loved her? He had kissed her for her, and not just practicing for this 'other' girl or imagining someone else's face?

She reached out a hand and stroked his ears. They were so soft... she giggled. She saw Inuyasha's gaze flick up to her. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't like having your ears rubbed." she apologized, taking her hand away. He moved his head back under her hand, almost like a cat or dog begging to be petted.

"I like it, I just don't want anyone to know." he said, the rolled so his head was in her lap and he was staring up into her face. Kagome gently kissed each ear. Inuyasha gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Mmm... now I know." She looked into Inuyasha eyes, hoping that her gaze managed to show how much she loved him. It did. Inuyasha gazed happily up at her, then she leaned down and kissed his on the lips. Inuyasha responded just as eagerly, kissing her back with a barely controlled passion. She broke away.

"What made you decide to tell me now?" she asked. Inuyasha looked to the side- away from her.

"Well, I realized that what I thought I wanted wasn't what I wanted anymore. I wanted you. I just didn't know that until you left." He reached into his shirt and took out the Jewel. "I decided to use this to either become human for you, or to have you become hanyou with me. I wanted to ask you before doing anything- the well was open until dawn. I found that out a little while ago." Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at her watch. It read 6:29 AM. The sun rose at 6:32 AM.

"Inuyasha, what happens if you don't get back by dawn?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why? Is it almost dawn?" he asked. Kagoem nodded. He swore, then sat up. He spun around to kneel before her.

"Kagome, I'n not asking you to make this descision right now- I will hold onto the Jewel for 500 years for you, but do you want me to?" Kagome nodded, embracing the boy before her.

"Yes, I do. And I will wait for you- forever." inuyasha smiled at that as he hugged her back.

"For you, it won't be forever. It will just be a few days, or months. I will see you again- wait for me." Kagoem nodded, tearfully. Inuyasha wiped the tears away and hopped into the well, getting back just in time to see the sun rise. He hopped out of the well in his own time.

"I take it that everything went well?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded, watching the sun rise, smiling.

"She accepts me. I'll see her again in 500 years." Miroku nodded, but then a curious look came over his features.

"What about your age? Will you not be older in appearence than Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide, then he got agry.

"Fuck it! Why does everything have to be so messed up? I forgot about that..." A female voice laughed.

'I can take care of his age, if that is a problem.' Midoriko said. ' I'll transfer his years into the forest. He will never age, not until he and Kagome meet again. In return, he must protect the villages near his forest.' Inuyasha glared at the Jewel he still clutched in his hand.

"You can do that?" he said.

'Yes. The only condition is that you help people.' Miroku nodded.

"Once a self-sacrificing preistess, always so." he said. Inuyasha looked at him. Miroku smiled.

"Okay, I accept the deal." Inuyasha said.

'Then we'll get along just fine.' Midoriko said. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and the Jewel thoughtfully.

In this fashion, life passed for centuries, until it was 2005.

Kagome walked from her class to her dorm room.

It had been years since she had heard or seen Inuyasha, but she still waited.

'He didn't know what the day or year it was in my time. Maybe he just doesn't want to come too early?' she thought, sighing. All of her friends had been nagging at her to get a boyfriend for some time now.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside.

"Hey Kagome." her roommate- Eri- said.

"Hello. What's up?" Kagome asked, dropping her bag and books on her bed.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Got a date yet?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, but I know you do. Who asked you?" Eri squealed.

"I knew you'd ask that! Do you know Hojo- he used to go out with you?" Kagome nodded.

"He asked you? That's great Eri!" Eri nodded happily.

"I can't believe you don't have a date yet! Half the men on campus want to go out with you! Why not?"

"I promised someone a long time ago that I'd wait for him." Kagome said. Eri sighed.

"Just tell me who this 'someone' is! You always say that- how do we know he exists?"

"You don't, but you trust me anyway." Kagome said. They heard a loud knock on the door.

"Kagome?" a voice called.

"Yes?" she asked, walking over and opening the door. The dorm mother stood their, holding a package, a dozen roses, and a card.

"These just came in for you- the delivery man was just here." Kagome took the roses, package, and card.

"Thanks for bringing them up."

"I thought you'd want to get those roses into a vase as soon as possible- I didn't want to wait so the roses dried out. They're so lovely- whose your young man? He must have a bit of spending money and care about you very much if he bought you those." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks again." she said, closing the door.

"Who was it?" Eri asked.

"The dorm mother. She brought me some things from the delivery man." Kagome placed the card and box on her bed, next to her other things. She looked around the room to find something that could serve as a vase. Seeing an old Wacdonald's cup, she emptied it of its contents- soda watered down and warmed after the ice melted- and rinsed it out. She put a bit of clean water in it and cut the stems carefully with a razor blade. She put them in the water and put it on her desk. Eri looked at the roses.

"Nice." she said, truly impressed. "Who sent them, and does he have a brother?"

"I don't know. I'll read his card." Kagome said, sitting on her bed and opening the envelope.

'Kagome-

Its been a long time. A very long time. Here its probably only been a few months or something, right? I didn't know the date when we saw each other for the last time, so I figured that I'd wait for a while to be sure that I didn't come too early. I've waited for you for 500 years to see you again.

It's Valentines Day tomorrow. I'm picking you up at 7.'

Eri noticed the look on her best friends face.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome was crying. She was smiling happily, but she was crying.

"He... he's back." Kagome said. 'He did wait for me- I've missed him so much!'

"Who's back?" Eri asked. Realization dawned on her features, then she smilied in a wide grin. "It's him, isn't it? The guy you've been waiting for since forever?" Kagome nodded.

"He's going to be my date for tomorrow! He said he's picking me up at 7." Kagome looked at her watch.

"I only have three hours before the mall closes tonight to pick out a dress! I have to make appointments for my hair, my nails, everything- I have to do that tomorrow!" Eri stood up and walked over to Kagome, grabbing her shoulders.

"Calm down. I'll help you pick out a dress! Let's go." Kagome looked at Eri gratefully.

"Thank you so much." Eri waved it off.

"Just let me meet him when he comes." she said. Kagome nodded and the two girls rushed out the door.

Kagome nervously smoothed down her dress. It was a deep red dress- almost the shade of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe. It was strapless and reached down to the floor. She had her hair put up on top of her head and was wearing the necklace that had come in the box, a beautiful ruby necklace with diamond chips. It was in an alternating pattern and formed an eight-pointed star for the charm.

The shade of the rubies matched her dress exactly. She had sprayed on a tiny bit of a perfume, not wanting to overwhelm Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Eri stood next to her.

"You sure he's coming? It's already 6:58!" she said. Kagome nodded.

"He'll be on time. He was always on me about not getting somewhere on time..." she said, recalling how Inuyasha would appear to drag her back through the well if she wasn't back when she said she'd be.

Kagome watched the cars idely. A black limo was pulling up, followed by a red sports car. A black truck was behind that, and more cars were following. Many girls were waiting outside the dorm for their dates, and Kagome was in the back of the crowd.

'I wonder which car Inuyasha is driving? Will he see me behind all these other girls?' she thought. Suddenly, the limo stopped. The driver got out and opened the back door, then stood aside, waving cheekily to thr girls that had 'ooh'ed at his appearence.

Kagome frowned. Something was familiar about the driver... Hadn't she seen someone like that before? He had multiple piercings in his ears, and had his hair pulled back in a dragon's tail.

'Miroku?' she thought, shocked. She was pulled from her musings when a shocked silence fell over the crowd. Some girls were whispering things about the man that had just gotten out the the limo.

"He's so hot." Kagome heard one girl whisper. "He must be loaded to have a limo!"

Kagome looked. Inuyasha had just gotten out of the car, and was looking right at her. He was in his human form. He smiled. Kagome heard a few girls near her swoon. She smiled softly as he walked towards her. The crowd parted as he walked.

"Is that... him?" Eri asked her, breathless. Kagome nodded, delighted. She felt the gazes of shocked and jealous girls on her as it was made rapidly clear that Inuyasha was heading for her.

"It's been a long time." he said, reaching her and stopping.

"Too long. Years- even for me." she said. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"You waited." he said- not asking, not questioning, just stating.

"I did. I would have waited until I died." she said. Inuyasha stepped even closer and reached to embrace her. She hugeed him back, tilting her head up to kiss Inuyasha as he grabbed the base of her neck and kissed her fiercely. She moaned into the kiss, remembering all those years ago when he had first admitted he loved her.

They broke apart. Inuyasha's hands dropped, one hand remaining in her hand.

"Let's go. I have dinner reservations." he told her. She smiled and let go of his hand to entwine their arms.

"Okay." she said, letting herself be led back to the limo. When they got their, she looked at the driver.

"Hello again, Lady Kagome." the man said. Kagome's eyes opened in surprise. It was Miroku.

"Inuyasha will explain in the car." Miroku said softly as Kagome got in. He shut the door after Inuyasha, then went up to the front of the limo, driving them to the restaurant.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was looking at her. She blushed. He laughed.

"It's been a while, Kagome." he said. She nodded, but then looked up suddenly.

"Was that Miroku driving the limo?" she asked. "Shouldn't he have died a long time ago, or is this a descendant?" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a moment, but responded.

"The Jewel- Midoriko- transferred our years to the forests. I haven't aged either." Kagome nodded.

"So Sango is alive too? And Shippo?" she asked, then looked down. "Sorry, it's our first meeting in years, and I'm talking about other people..." Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"As nice as it would be to have you just concentrate on me, I understand." Kagome looked at him in shock.

"My, you have changed! You're so much more... open." she said. "It's sweet." Inuyasha nodded, smirking.

"I can still be the rude hanyou, if that's what you want bitch." Kagome smiled at the way he said that. So softly, as if bitch really wasn't an insult- and it wasn't, not as he was using it.

"Now, there's the dog-boy we all know and love." She looked at him seriously for a moment. "Why are you human? It's not the new moon, is it?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's a neat trick I learned about a hundred years after you left the feudal era. I can look human whenever I want." Kagome nodded.

"Good. If you were fully human, I'd miss your dog-ears." she said.

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, we're here." Miroku said, stopping. Kagome glanced out the window.

'Casablanca' the sign read. Her eyes widened. 'Casablanca' was the most expensive and romantic restaurant in the entire Tokyo area! Inuyasha had a reservation here!

Inuyasha noticed her reaction.

"Like it? I hoped you would..." She looked at him.

"Where are you getting the money for this? I feel like I'm some sort of queen..." she said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"My brother started up a very successful company. By that time, we managed to patch things up. I'm the vice-president of the company." Kagome nodded dumbly as Miroku opened the door.

"Time to go to eat." he told them, as Inuyasha got out and helped Kagome up. She took his hand gratefully and stepped out.

She and Inuyasha walked to the entrance. They were immediately seated. They had a small corner booth, lit by candlelight.

Their waitress introduced herself as Eray and winked at Inuyasha seductively. He took no notice to her, but watched Kagome's reaction. She glared at Eray as she walked away.

"You don't have to worry- I've waited for your for centuries. Nothings going to stop that now." Kagome blushed and looked down at her menu.

'Any of these things would cost me most of my paycheck.' she thought, astounded. Inuyasha saw her look and paused in looking over his menu.

"You'd probably like the soup and salad best- unless you want a steak? Or maybe you want snails in a white wine sauce?" he asked, teasing. "Maybe I should order us both oysters..." Kagome turned several shades redder at that. Inuyasha smirked.

"Maybe I will..." he teased, looking as if he were actually considering it.

"You... you're kidding, right?" Kagome squeaked. Oysters were a well-known aphrodisiac, and were ordered only by men or women who had every intention of getting their partners into bed that night.

"It's only the first date- I won't." Inuyasha said. Kagome's cheeks turned their regular shade again. She took a sip of her water.

"But I will be ordering us oysters on our wedding night." Kagome nearly spat out her water, she was so surprised. Her face went pink again. She looked up to see Inuyasha smirking again.

"What?" she asked, then muttered to herself. "Like he'd need me to eat oysters on our wedding night..."

"I may look like a human, but I can still hear as well as if I were hanyou." Inuyasha said, smirking even wider.

"Okay. What we need is a new subject for discussion then. Yup, new subject, new subject..." Kagome said, her face as red as her dress. She was flustered, and it showed.

"Aw, but it's so much fun making you go red!" Inuyasha mock-protested, but then a calm stole over his face. He took a sip of his water. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh... I don't know. How has everything gone since I left?" she asked, shy.

"Great. I had Miroku put Kikyo to rest, Sesshomaru and I kinda patched things up, and now I'm one rich bastard." he said.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of Sesshomaru's company, which company is it?"

"Fukamori Cosmetics." Kagome looked surprised.

"Sesshomaru leads the largest cosmetics company in Japan?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"His mate- Rin- helps him pick which colors go best with other colors. You do remember Rin, right? She was taht little girl that was always trailing after Sesshomaru. When she was old enough, she and he became mates. He found some youkai ritual so she lives as long as he does without aging."

The waitress was back. She asked for their order. Inuyasha ordered a medium-rare T-bone steak with a red wine glaze for himself and Kagome ordered a soup and salad. Soon, they were alone again.

"That's... amazing." Kagome said, but then looked down. "You... don't feel tied to me, do you? Is this just some promise that you're forcing yourself to keep, or do you want to be here?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're not forcing me to do anything. I'm here because I love you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kagome looked back up at his face.

"But there must be tons of women who want you. Women who are prettier... or smarter... or better..." she said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I've waited for you for 500 years-"

"It's not that! It's not anything like that! I love you with everything I am, but I don't have anything to give you but my love. Others could help your company, or your image-"

"And I want none of it." Inuyasha said, then grabbed her hand from across the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles lightly. "You're more than enough. When we were fighting Naraku, you were more than I ever expected to get. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned forward to bring Kagome into an awkward kiss. She leaned forward to help him.

A soft clearing of their waitress's throat reminded them of where they were. They broke apart.

"Here's your steak, sir, and your soup madam. Your salad will be out shortly."

"Wow..." Kagome said after the waitress left. She put a hand up to her lips. "Your kisses get better every time..."

"Same to you. Let's eat." Inuyasha said, cutting his steak open eagerly. Kagome looked at the small bottles of dressing that had come with her salad. She chose Thousand Island and drizzled it over her crisp salad before digging in.

They made small talk as they ate, talking about Kagome's grades, how Inuyasha had come to patch things up with his brother, just basically everything.

They left the restaurant and headed out. On the way, right on the marble steps of the Casablanca, using the restaurant as a backdrop with the full moon behind them, Inuyasha stopped. He turned and kneeled before Kagome, fishing a tiny box from his tux pocket. Kagome's breath caught.

"Higurashi Kagome, I have waited for you for longer than anyone could imagine. I want to ask you something. Will you marry me- will you be my bride, be mine for the rest of our lives?" Kagome looked at him in shock.

"In- Inuyasha..." she said, tearing up. She fell into his arms and kissed him. Inuyasha caught her easily, kissing her back.

"I take it that's a yes?" he said as they broke apart. Kagome nodded.

"I'd marry you tonight, but we have to plan these things..." Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Couldn't we just pretend that tonight is the night of our wedding?" Kagome blushed.

"No, we can't. But." she said, kissing him and shooting her tongue between his lips to engage his tounge in a small battle before pulling away. "We can always do that."

"That's... great." Inuyasha said, then he stood up and pulled her gently to her feet. He kept his hold on her left hand as he slid a small platinum and yellow diamond band over her ring finger.

"We'll be together forever." he told her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she told him as they kissed.

End

AN: Well, how was it? Not too bad, I hope. I wrote this years ago but never posted it- and I didn't thoroughly go through it for spelling mistakes. If you notice any, could you tell me? Thanks! 


End file.
